


Lust, humiliation and a bit of self-esteem

by TheAlbatross



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Forced Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlbatross/pseuds/TheAlbatross
Summary: One night, alone, trapped with Marie Kanker. What can go wrong?





	Lust, humiliation and a bit of self-esteem

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! My second fanfic.  
> But first, for common courtesy, a couple of words to the reader before we begin.  
> Please be noted that this story may contain explicit content as sexual depiction, strong language and/or rape. Viewer discretion is therefore adviced.  
> Also, I don't claim myself to be an authority in this matter. This story is strictly a means of entertainment. So please continue the reading with the knowledge that you have been warned.  
> /TheAlbatross

Edd couldn't keep his legs from shaking. After all, the mere sight of Marie Kanker was always enough to put any sane person on his guard. This evening wasn't an exception.

At first Edd had been alone in the park, repeatingly amazed about the calm nature of the place. Then in the next second the curious scientist had felt the sudden dread of being watched in this place of peace. It was a dread far too familiar: it usually meant that someone had him under close watch. And as always it caused Edd to drop all his concentration on his field studies and instead peek over his shoulder.

Her silhouette gave form to Marie only a couple of meters away, and Edd's pulse turned to one long beat. 

  "Oh...", was all Edd could say while his heart started to beat hard, irregular heartbeat. An instinct took over, something unconsciously telling Edd to run for his life.

Marie, on the other hand, seemed untouched by the situation. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her stance was steady but relaxed. Her face looked soft and peaceful, but what made Edd more terrified than anything else was the sadistic look Maire used to pierce him with.

  "Well, hi there", she said with a smile, revealing a set of white teeth. Then, without giving as much as a thought about permission, she walked over to the horrified boy.

  "Wait!" Edd managed to say in panic before he leaned back. Should he run? After all these years of the Kanker sister's terrorization Edd knew it would be the smartest move. Even his body begged for it: the legs started to shake before the escape, hands rose as for being used for protection in a fight and Edd's face leaned away to get away from the approaching Marie. 

And yet Edd remained still.

  "Relax", Marie said before stopping only centimetre from Edd's shaking body. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Something inside Edd jumped on the pronouncement of the last sentence.

  "Just don't...", Edd tried to say but yet again without much success. The words were in his head but his tongue refused to cooperate. And it only got worse as Edd could see in Marie's eyes how much she enjoyed his attempt to stand up for himself.  

  "So frightened, and I haven't even done anything", Marie replied with a teasing voice that only could mean trouble.

And so she reached her hands out in a slow manner that first hit Edd like any other punch in the gut. But after a violent flinch in fear Edd discovered that it wasn't an attack. It was gesture. The slow movement was just too excessive to be coming from Marie. Besides, her hands were relaxed and not tightened, which didn't make them look harmful at all.

Marie carefully placed her hands on Edd's shoulders.

  "See?" she whispered gently and leaned closer. "It's cool. You don't need to worry, I'm a good girl."

The calm, the self-confident... Edd could recognize Marie's attitude from miles away. Not for a second did he believe this would end with him keeping his dignity. It wasn't in Marie's nature to let a chance like this slip.

Keeping her slow pace Marie pulled Edd into somewhat of a firm hug. From there her hands started to find their way to Edd's back to be able to press him closer to her body.

Then when Marie rested her jaw on Edd's shoulder, he could feel a deep, excited breath in his ear. It was practically given to him on a silver plate.

  "M- Marie?" Edd managed to say while trying to maintain calm.

Marie didn't answer though, she just started to rubb Edd's back while beginning to rhythmically rubbing her body against his. 

  "No..." Edd tried to protest but failed miserably. The contact... Even if Marie had a tendency to be straight forward Edd was still chocked by her behavior. Her skinn against his turned warmer as she moved and her breath increased gradually. Edd had never seen her like this before.

And just when the young boy felt the need to collapse Marie leaned back and gave Edd a look that gave away just how much she was enjoying this.

  "No?" she asked, while putting a finger on Edd's lips. "That's not the word I want"

A gripping feeling of panic appeared in Edd's chest as he noticed a terrifying calm in the young girl's voice. 

  "What do you want then?" Edd asked with a weak voice, even if he already knew the answer. It still struck him like lightning.

  "You", Marie whispered, sharply like a bite, before she once again threw herself into a hug that almost broke Edd's ribs.

Edd let out a gasp. Not because of pain but because he felt a cold hand exploring its way over his hip and continuing in under the orange colored shirt he wore. 

The touch, Edd had never felt the tickling sensation of someone else's fingers on his stomach before. As a response he placed his hand on Maries arms and tried his best to break free. Yet all his frustrating tries only ended up with Marie giggling while placing her other hand on his hip, moving further to his behind.  

  "Please..." Edd pleaded. If there was a line then Marie had certainly crossed it. Sure, Edd could take kisses of all its kinds, rib-breaking hugs and being humiliated in front of everyone he knew. But this... This was wrong.

  "Please?" Marie repeated, still stroking the sides of Edds shorts.

  "Stop", Edd continued, praying for the what little pardon he could get.

  "You know", Marie said. "I really love when you whisper that word in my ear. It makes my belly tickle. Right here" Marie said and took Edd's hand in a firm grip. She escorted it down to her torso and pressed it softly where her stomach was located.

It was warm and soft. Yet Edd started to freeze.

  "Please..." he said before Maire let out a soft moan.

  "And here" she said, escorting Edd's hand further down.

  "Stop this...!"

His hand had reached the top of Maries pants, just above the belt.

  "And especially...", Marie said with a voice almost shaking of lust and arousal. "Here."

A sharp thrust shut through Edd's arm the moment his fingers touched, what only could be described as, warm textile over a vague dump between Marie's legs.

It released his voice into a scream.

  "This isn't happening!" Edd yelled the same way a dying man would do. The feeling... the feeling of hot... Edd couldn't even utter the word in his own mind. Everything about it screamed taboo with a mad voice inside the young boy's head. And now, now he was standing there with his hand on it! Like it was his property.

  "Oh, but it is happening", Marie said back gently, seemingly very aware of Edd and his uncomfortable situation. "Take a long good look at it. And know that it is _me_ who is doing this to you."

Edd could feel how Marie applied pressure on his hand while being placed over her sensitive area. Many times it made the wild girl moan in pleasure and even made her lean in to let her face rub against Edd's soft, hairless chin.

And Edd just stood there, paralyzed to submission and unable to form words to describe the terrifying feeling of helplessness.

  "Don't you like it?" Marie wondered, pressing Edd's hand yet again harder against herself. "Isn't this making you excited? Damn it, of course you like it, you little perv. You've been fantasizing about it since the first day we meet. Admit it! You can't stand without it. You need it... You want it so damn bad you don't know what to do. But don't worry. Like I said before: I'm a good girl."

Edd wished to reply. He wanted to protest, to reject every single thought of what Marie just said. But he turned mute when he saw sympathy in Marie's eyes.

  "I'll give it to you", she whispered before her tongue penetrated Edd's lips.

With hands on his back, and a slippery toungue in his mouth, Edd grabbed Marie's shoulders as he felt a strange sense of willpower growing inside of him. It grew into a furious strength which he used to finally push the wild girl away.

Enough was enough.  

  "Why are you doing this to me?!" Edd shouted, surprised over his own power.

Marie however, seemed impressed as she replied. 

  "Oh silly, just take a deep breath", she encouraged before reaching out her hand for Edd's cheek. But Edd backed away to a safe distance.

  "I can't... I don't... Just tell me why? Why this? Why today?"

The strange, somewhat misplaced sympathic look in Marie's eyes faded away and was replaced by pure amusement.  

  "Today?" she repeated, not even trying to act surprised.

Edd gulped before saying:

  "I've been chased, kissed and stripped of all my dignity by you the entire summer. But this...!" Edd had to fight over his voice from trembling uncontrollably as he explained what he couldn't understand. Marie was a girl with determination, an attribute that always made her do and take whatever she wanted. Edd could see it clear as ever as he looked at the girl's face: she was ready to attack and wrestle him to the ground any given second now.

So why did she just stand there?

  "This isn't just about you living out some sick fantasy", Edd stated, still surprised over how well he could hold his defense. "This is something else."

Marie lowered her head and glared at Edd.

  "Oh, my dear little double dork", she began, voice filled with unthinkable wildness. "Why are you always trying to be so damn clever all the time? "

A nervous laugh passed Edd's lips.

  "Being clever is what I do best, Marie. And right know I can't help but to notice a certain abstemious behavior from you", the young boy explained. The only thing that made him more afraid than Marie's daring behavior was how calm she'd turned. It just wasn't her style. 

  "I give you ten bucks for that sentence, sweetheart", Marie said with a laugh.

  "You have me right now, yet you just stand there. It makes me curious least to say", Edd replied, trying not to expect the worst from the young girl. But panic rose when Marie yet again grabbed his head with both her hands and pulled him close to herself.

  "Yeah, let's not tell lies today, Honey", she whispered gently. "I would certainly wanna do things to you right know. Things that you would be considering weird, unpleasant... sick."

Every word Marie spoke made her breath stroke Edd's face, and he quickly noticed a scent of peppermint and anise. Her hands started to rub the back of his head, exploring down under his black hat and continued to his cheeks. Now her hands were stiff, hard and ready to rip the skin off of Edd's face. And the only reason Marie turned quiet was so she could lick her lips.

Edd knew it was the behavior of a maniac.

  "But no, not today", Marie said suddenly. "Today I will let you walk home safe. You may wonder why, let's just call it me letting you go as you are. But tomorrow will be the first day of your new life."

Marie ended her sentence with a quick, wet kiss on Edd's lips before releasing him. Edd answered his freedom by taking a step back.

  "Is... Is that a... a threat?" he asked, fearing that the wild girl would change her mind.

But Marie just placed her hand on her mouth and let out a dramatic, excessive gasp.

  "But of course not! My silly, silly little boy. Use that big brain of yours. A threat would be me telling you to take off your clothes right now before I kick your pretty face in with my boot. No, no. This wasn't a threat. I just gave you an invitation!"

Sun was setting. It could be told by the orange, red tone that filled the park.

  "An invitation?" the sentence alone made Edd's hands shake. "To what?"

Things were about to change for the worse, Edd could tell without hesitation. The smirk, the sudden physical contact, the choice of words, the extreme behavior... Edd knew Marie well enough to anticipate her game.

And tonight _wasn't_ an exception.

  "To my place. Tomorrow night", Marie explained as if it was the most obvious thing to know.

It made Edd release a troubled sound.

  "And you assume I will come just like that? By my own free will?" he replied, now more upset than scared. Sure, if Marie wanted to hurt him tonight then she would be more than capable of doing so. But no, not even Marie Kanker could hope to be influential like a god. It had to be something else.

Marie nodded slowly.

  "Absolutely."

Edd wetted his dry lips with his tongue before saying:

  "What if I refuse?"

It took a while for Marie to reply. And once she did she turned her head slightly to let her left eye hide under a strip of blue hair.

  "Then I'll tell everyone about Marion", she said, biting her lower lip in what looked like excitement.

Edd remembered the day Eddy told everybody about his relation to his middle name. "The day of laugher", some would say. But Edd had grown to look back at the incident with a smile.

So why did it feel like a bullet to his head tonight?

  "Marion?" Edd repeated in a confused but yet curious way that made Marie giggle.

  "Isn't that your middle name?" she asked.

There was no doubt this time; Edd could tell by the great sense of fear he was struck by again. He was being threatened.   

  "Well... But I'm afraid that isn't much of a secret to be discovered. Everyone knows about my middle name, my dear Marie", Edd explain as calmly and steady as the situation let him. Fear could make Edd's voice tremble, Marie's gaze could make his hands shake and the smell of danger was indeed taking its bite. But one thing was sure: Edd would never let anyone force him to do anything.

Not even Marie.

  "Everyone knows about Marion, yes", Marie began. "But not what she's been doing during the nights."

And just like that, Marie had vanished as quick as she'd appeared. With Edd standing on weak legs in the park.


End file.
